In spring clutches controlled by solenoid actuators such as exemplified in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,373,851, dated Mar. 19, 1968 to Baer, the spring clutches and actuators are factory assembled into a unitary structure. While this type of unitary spring clutch and actuator assembly relieves the purchaser of the initial expense and responsibility of assembling the spring clutch and actuator, the purchaser still has the problem of a major disassembly and reassembly of the unit when repairs to the clutch subassembly is required. The present invention minimizes this latter problem.
Accordingly, an object of this invention is to provide a unitary spring clutch and actuator assembly in which the spring clutch and actuator subassemblies can be simply and easily separated and reunited for repair or replacement purposes.